When did it happen?
by butrflz8
Summary: A story inspired by Dante and Lulu. A traumatic accident has taken place. When, what and how it happened is revealed from the point of view of their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**When did it happen?**

**Chapter 1 – Prescription for Pain**

He never thought it would happen, but it did. Staring out the loft window, Dante wondered when did it happen? He was sure how it happened, but Dante could not wrap his head around when. Letting his eyes scan the landscape, Dante looked out over Port Charles. Port Charles a dot on the map he'd never known existed a year ago. A place he'd never thought he would want to call home. But now it was his home...no he thought to himself ….it is our home. Gazing over all the now familiar sites, Dante could see her everywhere….and yet….he could not feel her anymore. The afternoon sunlight was getting brighter and Dante felt the warmth on his face. Turning away from the window, Dante scanned the loft…..looking for something….something to hold onto….something that would dull the pain of her. Dante raked his fingers through his shaggy hair. The pounding in his head would not be silenced…even with the medication Dr. Webber gave him. He was not sure if he even wanted it to stop. The throbbing in his temples allowed him to remember the pain….the pain of what happened….and what he could never take back. If a headache was his only consequence, then it was the very least he owed her.

Walking barefoot across the loft, Dante struggled to get to the kitchen. The pain in his head was approaching the point where he knew disorientation would not be that far away. Although he fought Dr. Webber and Dr. Drake when he signed himself out of General Hospital, Dante realized that he needed time to heal. The prescription bottle stood alone on the counter. Dante railed against the need for the pills, but knew that taking them was a necessary evil. He grabbed the bottle, cursed the child proof cap and deposited 2 pills on the counter. Stepping to the sink, Dante pulled a glass from the dish drainer and set it next to his medication. Turning, Dante grasped the refrigerator handle, opened the door to get the water pitcher…. when he saw it. Tucked behind the pitcher, the clear cellophane container refused to be hidden. The cluster of daisies beautiful in their simplicity sits unadorned in their plastic prison. Closing his eyes, he could see her smiling at him….putting the daisy he picked for her behind her ear….her face revealing the excitement and promise of what laid ahead that day. Dante knew he could not continue to look at those flowers….reminding him of what should have happened…but throwing them away was saying there was no hope. No….I am not ready to give up…..he thought…..With more force than Dante intended, he slammed the refrigerator door closed. Was it the pain of the memory or the need for medication that made Dante close the door?

Waiting for relief, Dante laid on the sofa. Trying to find a position that was comfortable was a challenge. They talked about getting a new sofa….but Dante was hell bent on keeping the last vestiges of his bachelor pad. He knew it was in sad shape and totally uncomfortable, but that sofa was the first piece of furniture he bought himself. He could not bring himself to let it go. Part of him understood it was the right thing to do, but he was scared. It meant leaving the life he knew and understood behind for her. He only had to be responsible for himself. Letting her into his heart and finding his way into her heart unnerved him. The way he felt about her was nothing he'd ever known before. He never saw it coming. Love. One minute he was hitting on her at Jake's, the next moment he was clearing out a closet making room in his life for her. Yet, it was the single best decision he had ever made. It was as though all the stars aligned to help him find the way to the life he had dreamed of having but never thought he deserved.

Feeling the spring drive into his lower back, Dante groaned. I should just go sleep in bed, he thought…..but he could not bring himself to do it. Sleeping in their bed alone felt like a betrayal. He now understood what people meant when they talked about the sanctity of marriage bed. It represented more than just a place to slumber. It was where they expressed their unbridled love for each other. It was where they laughed and talked about their life. It was their safe haven from the world outside. Although they agreed on buying a king sized mattress, Dante often felt like they were sleeping in a twin bunk bed. She could not sleep unless her body was right next to him….draping her arms across his waist…..tangling her legs with his….. Dante thought, I envied how she would find her spot in bed next to me and fall fast asleep within seconds. It must be the detective in me, but I hear every sound, groan, and creak making sleep a demon I wrestle with…. which in some respects suits me just fine. I love watching her sleep….seeing her face relaxed and peaceful with a hint of that mischievous smile that has me at her mercy…..seeing the way the moonlight lights up her hair like spun gold….and seeing how the moon illuminates her skin revealing her fragility…..I am only able to truly fall asleep when I hear her rhythmic breathing….and feel her heart beating next to mine….knowing she is safe in my arms. As Dante adjusted his body once again on the sofa…forcing the rogue spring to yield….the pain in his head seemed to be subsiding but the pain in Dante's heart was acute…..he knew he would never sleep again in that bed without her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Going Up?**

The rumbling of the elevator woke Dante up from his restless sleep. He wasn't sure what hurt more his head or his lower back which had been assaulted by the sofa. Opening his eyes the loft was cloaked in total darkness…only the faint glow of the DVR told him it was….2:27 a.m. Who the hell is coming to see me at this hour? Pushing himself up off the sofa, the familiar throb in his head made Dante unsteady on his feet. As he made his way across the room, the elevator clunked to a stop and the doors slowly opened…..bathing the loft in a bright white light. Dante was momentarily blinded….thinking when did the super change all the bulbs in the elevator car? Waiting for his eyes to adjust, Dante called out….but no one answered…..the light seemed to beckon him from the shadows…..tentatively, Dante entered the elevator….letting the brilliant light wash over him as he crossed the threshold….the pain in his head drained down his body pooling at his feet…..while a feeling of euphoria came over him…..a sense of weightlessness….unsure of what was happening, Dante became aware of a small hand grasping his fingers. Looking down, he saw a beautiful little girl with long flowing gold hair adorned with a crown of daisies, shimmering amber eyes and a wide smile. He gave her a questioning look but words escaped him….as the elevator doors began to close….the little girl squeezed Dante's fingers and said, "It's okay Daddy…I'll hold your hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Vigil**

She never thought it would happen, but it did. Staring at him laying on the bed through the hospital window, Lulu wondered when did it happen? She was sure how it happened, but Lulu could not wrap her head around when. Watching Elizabeth check the machines while Dr. Webber and Dr. Drake conducted the exam, she couldn't shake this feeling that it was not him. There was not one inch of skin that was not swaddled in a bandage. His face swollen beyond recognition. She would not have recognized him if not for the tattoo on his bicep and the ring on his finger.

Lulu closed her eyes remembering when she bought the ring in that antique shop on 5th Street. He did not want to wear a ring, but Lulu wanted him to have one nonetheless...so when he was not with her, he could look down at his hand and see the enduring symbol of her love for him. Lulu knew that the ring needed to be extraordinary...to demonstrate a life lived. She knew that a new ring just did not feel right...seemingly impersonal...shiny, yes...modern, yes...but his soul had depths she was still discovering. The ring she wanted him to have should reflect that and she knew with unfailing certainty that it could not be found in any jewelry shop.

She knew exactly who could help her find the perfect ring. Al, the owner of Hidden Treasures Antiques would go to the ends of the earth to find it. And he did. Al found the platinum etched antique ring for her from an estate sale. The moment she saw it she knew it had to be his. She did not even change the inscription on the inside of ring because it said exactly what was in her heart, _"Forever began when we met."_ But looking at him now laying listlessly in that hospital bed, he was a stranger to her. His body was physically present, but he wasn't there. She couldn't feel him anymore. Forever was not long enough.

Dr. Webber and Elizabeth were huddled together looking at x-rays, passing papers back and forth when she entered the room. Neither one taking note of her presence. Lulu walked around the bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to him. His eyes were swollen shut and his head wrapped in gauze. She desperately needed to look into his eyes, to see him smile, but the IV drip sedating him would not allow it.

Grasping his hand, Lulu fingered his wedding ring. His hand looked so small and battered. Yet, everything about him was larger than life. She knew that the first time they met at Jake's. She was annoyed by his eavesdropping at first, but knew she was a goner when he flashed that smile and used one cheesy pick up line after another. Lulu knew that evening that he was different. The word sounds so cliché, but he was like no man she'd ever met before. Strong, earnest and persistent. To say she was wary is an understatement. He seemed too good to be true; too charming, too sexy, too passionate. Well maybe not. It wasn't that Lulu did not want to trust him. She did not trust herself. Lulu closed herself off. Too many before did not take care with her heart and she built a fortress around it to protect herself. He knew he loved Lulu...and he had the patience to wait for her to realize how much he loved her. He never gave up on Lulu and she won't give up on him now.

It's a miracle that any healing goes on in a hospital. His room is a cacophony of beeps, buzzes, and thumps. People moving in and out on the half hour like clockwork. Taking his vitals, drawing blood, injecting medication, but never regarding him. Not seeing the brave, courageous man he is. Lulu resisted the urge to scream STOP. They just need to let him rest. Leave him alone. Stop touching him. Just let him heal, so he can come back to me...to us.

Lulu brought his hand to her lips. Moving his fingers across her face hoping this touch will send a signal to his subconscious to keep him fighting. She gently kissed each digit to punctuate the need for him to come back. She whispered into his palm, "I love you."

Lulu closed his fingers around her touch, kisses and words and placed his hand on his chest. Lulu leaned forward inches from his ear and said, "I know you hear me. Now feel my love. Let it heal you." She pulled her head back searching his face for some recognition. Nothing.

Feeling defeated and overwhelmed, Lulu fell back onto the chair and raked her hand through her hair. Her vigil has taken its toll. Lulu looked down at her clothes and noticed the blood stains, her dress in tatters. She thought, "What if he did wake up and saw me like this? I should go home and change but I can't bring myself to go home, our home. Home. I remember the first time he used that word. When he asked me to move in with him. True to form I was scared. Afraid that we would lose ourselves, but he would not be deterred. He didn't just give me a key. He made room for me.

Lulu chuckled as she remembered the unconventional way he asked her to move in with him. He invited her over to the loft for dinner and told her he had a gift for her. After dinner, he blindfolded her and walked her over to the closet door wrapped in a bright pink bow. The only way he could think to ask me to move in was to present me with my very own closet. He gutted the closet and installed the closet organizer of any girl's dreams. When I opened the closet door, I saw dangling on a lone hanger a key on a keychain that read, _Our Home_.

Lulu pulled out the keychain from her pocket and fingered the ridges on the key, turning it over in her hand crying softly. She spoke quietly to him, "I would rather stay dressed like this forever than go back to the loft without you. It is not home unless you are with me."

The hum of the machines helping him breathe, keeping his heart beating began to shrill awakening Lulu. The noise make her aware that her fingers interlaced with his were cold. The panic and fear she had spent the last few days pushing down were fighting their way to the surface. Lulu searched his face to see some glimmer from him, a sign of hope. Through the swelling his face seemed vacant, blank.

Lulu cried, "Baby, please don't leave me. Hold on. We have so much to live for. We are so close to having it all."

Lulu moved away from the bed as a swarm of people descended on him; shouting orders, poking, pulling, pushing. She stepped back into the shadowed corner of the room and watched as they assaulted his body in the name of science.

The din of the alarms and yelling began to fade as Lulu caressed her very pregnant belly murmuring, "Don't worry about Daddy. He won't let anything stop him from meeting you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Paging Dr. Steve Webber**

"Dr. Hunter stop compressions...Time of death, 2:27 a.m…Elizabeth do you know where Lucky is?" asked Dr. Steve Webber.

"He is with Lulu….do you want me to tell him about Dante so you can break the news to Olivia?" asked Elizabeth.

No sooner than Elizabeth uttered those words a loud piercing beep emitted from the heart monitor enveloping the room. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Steve scanned the room; registering the expressions on the faces of those around him when he realized that alarm signaled life. Dante came back."Okay, people, Mr. Falconeri has decided to keep us on our toes, so let's show him what we've got."

Like a choreographed ballet, the GH medical staff moved in perfect harmony around Dante...checking machines, adjusting tubes and wires, changing bandages. He stepped away from the chaos back into the shadows of the room. The emotions of the last 2 days hit Dr. Steve Webber like a ton of bricks. He could see his Elizabeth's lips moving, but his mind was too busy trying to find the words to explain what happened to Olivia and Lucky that he could not even hear what she is saying. Steve thought, how did this happen? Steve knew that he had to be the one to tell Olivia and looking into Elizabeth's tearful eyes, he was certain she needed to tell Lucky. "Elizabeth, I think you are the only one Lucky would want to hear this from."

Steve had seen a great many traumas in his career as a surgeon, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened. Accidents happen every moment of the day in every place on the planet, but no family should have to go through the kind of pain these people...no...my family is enduring. Walking down the corridor, Steve paused at the nurse's station to ask Epiphany where Olivia Falconeri was.

"She stopped by here about 20 minutes ago and said she was going to the hospital chapel. You should find her there," replied Epiphany.

Steve nodded, thanked Epiphany and began the agonizing walk to the elevators. Pressing the elevator button, Steve realized he had 3 floors and 1 elevator ride to find the right words to tell Olivia that he almost let her son die.

The hospital scanner told them everything they needed to know. Six victims. The two most critical were being routed here to General Hospital. The remaining four victims were going to Mercy Hospital. Steve loved everything about being a trauma surgeon. The adrenaline rush and the fragility of life never made this job boring. When Steve got the call from Dr. Monica Quartermaine to return to General Hospital, he jumped at the chance to work where his grandparents and parents put in their blood, sweat and tears...helping to make this one of the premier hospitals on the east move and new job could not have happened at a better time. He had just ended a relationship and his life felt out of sync. Moving closer to family was just what he needed to center himself and establish some roots. Steve subscribed to the notion that all things happen for a reason. Coming to General Hospital put him squarely on the path to finally finding love...with Olivia Falconeri.

"What have we got?" Dr. Steve Webber shouted as the doors to the ambulance bay opened. The paramedic began to rattle off the litany of injuries, "27 year old male with blunt force trauma to the face and head, compound fractures of the right arm and left leg, punctured lung..." Steve interrupting said to Epiphany, "Bring him into trauma 2. Call radiology I want a CT Scan STAT. Get Dr. Drake down here for a neuro consult...which orthopedic surgeon is on call?"

Not waiting for anyone in particular to answer, Steve turned to the paramedic and said, "Do you know the name of the victim?" "Yes...Dante Falconeri...Doc...please do what you can...my partner and I have a great deal of respect for him...he's a great cop." Steve stunned by the identification of his patient said, "I will do my best." Steve's mind raced to Olivia...someone had to get her here. NOW.

"Why am I so nervous? It's not like I am meeting them for the first time," Steve asked Olivia.

Olivia reached up to smooth his collar as they rode the elevator to Dante and Lulu's loft and said, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it's because you are about to tell my son, my only child, that we are getting married."

Steve slightly turned, smiled, took Olivia's hand squeezing gently, and said, "The single best decision I have made in my life. I can't wait until you officially become my wife."

As the elevator doors opened, Steve and Olivia were locked in a passionate embrace. "Whoa...Ma...dessert is after the meal not before it," chided Dante.

Lulu playfully punched Dante in the arm and said, "Leave your mom alone. She is absolutely entitled to lock lips in our elevator. We've done that more than once."

Smiling, Lulu moved past Dante to greet Olivia with a hug. Olivia pulled back, slightly bent down and placed her hand tentatively on Lulu's expanding belly. "How's my grandbaby doing?"

Dante offered, "Lulu and I think the baby is going to be one hellava soccer player or a dancer...the baby has been kicking up a storm...poor Lulu has not been getting much sleep...and forget about it when music is playing...our genius child kicks in rhythm."

Olivia smiled and said to Steve, "The baby must get his or her rhythm from Lulu because Dante cannot dance to save his life."

Dante and Lulu shared a knowing glance. "Well then Nona, there is hope for our daughter," explained Dante.

Olivia faced lit up...grabbing Steve around the waist, resting her head on his shoulder and said, "Our first grandbaby is a girl!"

It was Lulu who heard it first. "Did you say our?" asked Lulu.

Olivia raised her left hand to show off the beautiful emerald cut diamond engagement ring that adorned her finger.

Dante offered Steve his hand to shake and said, "I am so grateful my mom has found love...congratulations...welcome to the family."

Steve touched by Dante's kind words shared, "Seeing the love that you and Lulu have for each other made me realize that I could not imagine a life without Olivia. So, thank you for sharing your mom with me. I promise to love and take care of her for the rest of our lives."

Dante moved closer to Lulu and drew her into his arms saying, "When love finds you, grab it with both hands and never let go. Hey enough of the sappy stuff. I'm starving. Let's eat."

The elevator doors opened allowing people to get on and move out. Steve stood at the back of the elevator deep in thought. The words and phrases in his mind were getting louder making it difficult to hear something that made sense.

"Multiple injuries, surgery only relieved the swelling of his brain temporarily, punctured lung...No...I can't reduce what I did to Dante down to medical jargon. Olivia deserved better than that from me. But how do I explain to a mother that I believed her son was dead? How do I tell the woman I love that I let almost let her son die? Dante is still here...for now...but, have I done everything humanly possible to keep him alive?

I should take comfort in the fact that he has lived longer than I knew in my heart he might. When they brought Dante into the ER, I doubted he would live. Never once in my career as a trauma surgeon had I seen anyone with the sheer number of injuries that Dante had...survive. But, I knew I needed to buy Dante time...time for Olivia...time for Lulu...and there was little precious time."

The chime of the elevator jarred Steve from his troubling thoughts. As the doors slowly opened, Steve exhaled loudly, exited the elevator in search of the hospital chapel knowing that each step brought him closer to changing Olivia's life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of your thoughtful feedback...glad you are enjoying the story...won't be able to update until this weekend...so here is the next chapter to hold you over!

**Chapter 5 – The Lady with the Lamp**

Elizabeth ushered the remaining medical staff out of Dante's room until it was just the two of them. Everywhere she looked, Elizabeth saw the debris of the chaos that just ensued. She quietly began to pick up the discarded tubes, caps, and gauze strewn about when she looked at him. The offending bright overhead lights made Dante's skin look ghostly.

Completely unnerved, Elizabeth announced, "It is much too bright in here for my liking. How are you supposed to get any rest Dante when this room is lit up like Yankee Stadium?" Not waiting for him to respond, Elizabeth walked to the light switch beside the door and dimly light the room. The lamp above Dante's bed cast a warm glow on his battered body; giving her hope that he would get better.

Elizabeth set about to do her work. She methodically began checking each of the machines, writing the numbers in his chart. One by one, she gently adjusted the wires and tubes affixed to Dante's bruised body letting her fingers linger as if to let him know that he was not alone. Satisfied that everything was securely tethered, Elizabeth grasped the sheet haphazardly tossed aside in the commotion and gingerly laid it upon Dante's body.

Elizabeth's fingers felt the rough stitching in the seam of the cloth as she began to cover him. To cloak his body with a simple cotton sheet, to cover the hideous abuses his body endured just seemed wrong. There was no hiding what happened to him. Dante deserved better. Elizabeth wished she had a cloth worthy of shrouding this heroic man. As she moved the white sheet across his body she faltered. She could not bring herself to look at his face. Swelling or not, the man lying before her was unrecognizable, but Elizabeth knew it was Dante...Lucky's best friend and partner...Olivia's beloved son...and Lulu's husband.

Elizabeth gently tucked the sheet under Dante's chin. Casting aside her heartache, she gently stroked his cheek leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you Dante. Thank you for loving us...all of us...just rest...I will be back soon to check on you." Elizabeth straightened up, reached above Dante's head and shut off the light.

"Boys...Cam...Jake...come down here and pick up these toys. Hurry now...we don't want to be late. Spencer is waiting for us so you can go horseback riding," shouted Elizabeth. Sighing, Elizabeth bent down to pick up the coats tossed on the floor when the ring of her cell phone startled her. Picking up her phone, she read the screen, Dante Falconeri. Elizabeth thought, "That's odd...why would Dante be calling me? I hope Lucky is alright."

"Hey Dante, what's up?" said Elizabeth breathlessly. "Hmm, okay...I am not so sure Lulu would appreciate that...you do realize that I am not her favorite person. Well, if you think so... I am just about to meet Nikolas to drop off the boys at the boat launch. I can meet you at General Hospital in 30 minutes. Thanks...see you then."

Closing her phone shut, Elizabeth walked over to the stair case and shouted up, "Boys...come down here now...we don't have any time to waste...I have to go meet Uncle Dante and Aunt Lulu."

A water main break on Baker Street made traffic a nightmare and now Elizabeth was running late...really late. Bursting through the doors of General Hospital, she hurried down the hallway toward the elevators. "Hold the elevator, please," pleaded Elizabeth. Out of breath, she hustled into the elevator to a sea of disgruntled faces. "Thank you very much," she said as she reached across to punch the button for the 10th floor.

As people moved in and out of the elevator car, Elizabeth wondered, "Why did Dante want me to meet them at GH?" Before she could draw any conclusion, the elevator chimed and the door opened when she spied Dante smiling and waiting for her in the corridor.

Dante drew Elizabeth into a hug, kissed her on the check and said, "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. Lulu just went into the exam room with Dr. Lee." Before she could react Dante placed his hand on the small of her back to steer her down the hallway toward the exam room. Feeling like she was walking in wet cement, Elizabeth stammered, "Dr. Lee? Is Lulu? Are you?"

Dante stopped them just outside of examination room 5, smiled broadly and said, "With any luck Cam, Jake and Aiden will have a cousin in 7 months."

Elizabeth was filled with excitement but then the confusion set in. "Dante, I don't want to sound rude, but why am I here?"

"When Lulu and I suspected that she was pregnant, we both were excited to start our family. We have been talking about what this means for us...for all of us including you," Dante paused, gently placing his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. He continued, "Lulu has reconciled with Nikolas...but not with you. We've talked a great deal about wanting our baby to be surrounded by his or her loving grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins...building those memories that last for a lifetime...But, Lulu realized that those family moments would not happen until she makes peace with you. Lulu admires the strength and courage you have as a mother. I think the two of you just need a nudge toward forgiveness... So considered yourself nudged," with that Dante grasped the door handle of the exam room and opened it to a surprised Dr. Lee and Lulu.

Lulu looked at Elizabeth and back to Dante somewhat confused, then slowly a broad smile fanned out across her face and she said, "Elizabeth, I am glad you are here." Dante gently pushed Elizabeth into the exam room and closed the door behind them.

Leaving Dante's room, Elizabeth paused momentarily in the corridor, leaned against the wall to get her bearings. She brought her hands up to her face wiping away the tears from her eyes. She knew she had to pull herself together before she found Lucky. How do you tell someone you love bad news? Elizabeth knew in heart that she did not cause Dante's accident, but she hated being cast in the role of the one who always gave Lucky heartbreaking news. And now for the second time in 2 days, she had to tell Lucky the unspeakable.

Elizabeth tentatively took a step toward the elevators. Lulu was on the 10th floor. There was no change in her condition when she checked on her an hour ago. The only reason she left was the promise she made to Lucky...to check on Dante so he could reassure Lulu.

She never imagined that she would be there when all hell broke loose in Dante's hospital room, but Elizabeth drew comfort in the fact that she bore witness to his stubborn determination to stay on this earth. She knew how much he had to live for and she was thankful that she could help Dante.

As Elizabeth pushed the elevator button her thoughts went back to Lucky. They had finally gotten to a place in their lives where the hurt she and Nikolas caused was no longer front and center. Lucky was adamant that the time for any romantic relationship between them was past. Accepting that the love they shared could not erase the hurt and anguish took Elizabeth time to come to terms with. Reluctantly, she was moving forward with a life without Lucky in it. Elizabeth knew that was the very least she could do for him.

Although they co-parented Cam and Jake, Lucky and Elizabeth had little contact with each other until a few days ago. When Lulu was brought into the ER, it was Elizabeth who was called upon to contact Lucky and break the news. She remembered how her hands shook as she struggled to dial his telephone number. Hearing the anguish in voice as she relayed the news was only rivaled by seeing the pain etched on Lucky's face when he rushed into the ER to find Lulu.

Elizabeth found herself once again in a position of delivering dire news. How was she going to tell him about Dante? The elevator doors opened and thankfully no one was inside...she could ride up to the 10th floor alone...giving Elizabeth little precious time to find the words that would not once again break Lucky's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long for me to post the next chapter. As they say life happens...and life has happened to me... been battling some health issues... have not been able to write...but I am happy to say that I have been able to get back to this story... here is the next chapter... chapter 7 is almost finished and should be up by weeks end...thank you for all of your thoughtful reviews...keep them coming... hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Chapter 6 – The Luck of the Draw**

The Port Charles Police Department (PCPD) on the eve of a full moon closely resembles a cross between strippers in a Jello wrestling match with a fraternity keg party. Strewn about the PCPD squad room were scantily clad women trying their best to convince Port Charles finest that _this was all a big mistake and they were in the wrong place at the wrong time_. All the while, college boys, who thought beer pong with grain alcohol was a kick ass idea were emptying the contents of their stomachs on the floor of the communal holding cell. The look and smell of the PCPD when the moon is at its peak gives new meaning to the phrase, _fact is stranger than fiction_.

Lucky Spencer loved working during a full moon. The complete lunacy and utter pandemonium of Port Charles, New York when the moon was at its highest and brightest helped to scratch his Spencer itch for adventure. Gone were the days of running off with his dad, Luke to parts of the globe unknown in search of the perfect scam of unsuspecting marks…. relieving them of their money or hard earned possessions. Lucky was now tethered to Port Charles not because he wanted to but because he there was no other choice. Cam and Jake were everything to him and as such they came first…..before his job….before any personal relationships….before any Spencer need that he had to fulfill. Lucky knew that despite everything that had gone wrong in his marriage with Elizabeth, his boys were the one thing he was determined to do right in this life. Doing that meant that Lucky would have to give up his wanderlust for the next 18 years. Although Lucky would not trade his childhood for anything, he knew that raising his boys on the run or littered with petty crimes would never provide the kind of life that he wanted for them.

Some would say that Lucky settled; defying his intrinsic need for adventure, but he never felt that way. His decision was easy. Lucky watched as Lulu's childhood was sacrificed in order to pay for the sins of their parents. It was not enough that Lulu was gravely ill as a child, but she had to endure the living loss of their mother, Laura to mental illness and the voluntary absence of their father. No child should have to forgo the innocence and security of a loving family. Lulu did not have the wondrous childhood memories of the infamous Luke and Laura. Lulu never got to experience the thrill of the adventure or being on the run with their parents as did Lucky.

Lulu's fragmented childhood was punctuated by one disappointment and loss after another. In the absence of their parents, their grandmother, Lesley and stepmother, Tracy did their best to help anchor Lulu and give her a semblance of home and family. But, Lulu struggled more than any child should have….yet, she managed somehow…..becoming this strong, independent, and fiercely loyal young woman. Her petite stature and fiery amber eyes belie her steely strength. Lucky loved to spy glimpses of Lulu….watching her read a story to his boys, going toe to toe with their dad, or keeping all her brothers including Nikolas and Ethan in line. She is a force to be reckoned with….but that came at a high price for Lulu. She does not trust easily….and when she has dipped her toe in the love pool, the men in her life hurt and disappointed her. Lucky often wondered if Lulu felt like he let her down too. Having to watch his sister struggle to love and trust, Lucky made a promise to himself that he would never let his children have to sacrifice their childhood in order for him or Elizabeth to live….and he vowed to be there for Lulu….always. So when Lucky's partner and Lulu's husband, Dante asked him to take his evening shift tonight, he did not hesitate and said yes… sparing him the details. Ever since Lucky walked in on Lulu and Dante emerging from the shower half naked, Dante and Lucky agreed that details were on a need to know basis.

Lucky ignored the vibration on his hip. The craziness of the evening shift had kept him buried in paperwork: processing arrest warrants, questioning two suspects about the waterfront fencing ring and examining crime scene photographs of a murder/suicide. If that was not enough, Mac wanted him to brief him on the art theft at the mayor's house. Lucky was trying to find the case file on Dante's desk which looked like a bomb exploded on it. The telephone on Dante's desk startled Lucky as he was flipping through the piles of case files. Without thinking, Lucky answered the phone, "Detective Spencer." Lucky could hear the hitch of a voice on the other end of the line then, "Lucky?"

"Yes, it is. Who am I speaking to?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number…..this is Olivia Webber. I was trying to reach Dante. I think he told me he was working the evening shift. But he is not answering his cell phone and I needed to ask him a quick question."

"I wish I could help you but he is not here. I took his shift tonight. I think he has plans with my sister. Do you want me to leave him a message?" Lucky continued to sift through the case files his annoyance rising when he once again felt the vibration of his phone.

"No that's okay. Dante called me earlier. He said he needed my help putting together a surprise for Lulu….but it can wait….besides it sounds crazy there."

"You have no idea Olivia. The full moon does it every time. If he should call in, I'll let him know you are looking for him."

"Thanks Lucky."

"No problem….bye Olivia."

Lucky hung up the phone at the precise moment he found Mayor Floyd's case file. Muttering to himself that Dante needed to understand the importance of filing, Lucky grasped his cell phone to see who was bothering him….but in the distance, Lucky could hear Mac shouting…."Spencer in my office now!" Lucky placed his phone back in its holder. Whoever was trying to reach him would just have to wait.

After leaving Mac's office, Lucky went in search for a cup of coffee. Mac gave him his marching orders…..solve Mayor Floyd's art theft yesterday. Walking into the squad room, Lucky saw Ronnie Dimestico trying to break up a fight between two perps in the holding cell. Leaving any thought about coffee behind, Lucky raced over and grabbed one of the men before he was able to clock Ronnie. Ronnie looked over and Lucky….winked….and said, "Don't you just love the moon?" Lucky smiled and nodded and took the prisoner downstairs to the holding cell in homicide.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, Lucky felt the vibration on his hip again...but he was not going to be distracted until he finally got a cup of coffee. If he was ever going to get through this night, coffee was number one on the to-do list. Opening the door to the squad room, Lucky made a beeline for the coffee pot. Just as he grasped the handle of the coffee pot, Ronnie clapped him on the back and said, "I am surprised to see you still here. I thought you'd be at the hospital. Actually, I'm heading over there if you want to ride along."

Confused, Lucky turned around and said, "Why would I be at the hospital?"

Ronnie immediately closed his eyes, shook his head and covered his mouth. "Oh man, I thought you knew."

"Knew….knew what?"

"Dante and Lulu were mowed down by a van just outside of Kelly's. I was called into process the scene. The guys we just pulled apart were the driver and the…..." Ronnie had not even finished his sentence when Lucky turned and ran out of the squad room.

Lucky parked his unmarked police car in the emergency room parking lot. As he exited the vehicle, Lucky felt the familiar vibration on his hip. Grasping the cell phone firmly, he answered, "Detective Spencer."

"Lucky? It's Elizabeth. I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Ronnie just told me. I am just outside the ambulance bay. How are they? Oh my god…..the baby?" Lucky gasped as his eyes closed and his hand raked through his spiky hair. Lucky stopped momentarily….his feet firmly planted into the asphalt….looking around wildly….to focus on some recognizable point…..was he dreaming? Or was this really happening?

Elizabeth could hear the fear in his voice. Although they were no longer a couple, Elizabeth knew exactly what Lucky was thinking. She knew he was trying to figure out where everyone was…..how to get them here…..but Elizabeth also knew that Lucky was fiercely protective of Lulu…..and she knew he was scared. Scared because he did not want to be too late…..and scared because he would not be able to comprehend a world without Lulu in it. Although they were siblings, Elizabeth knew that Lucky's relationship with Lulu was more paternal. Lucky felt responsible for keeping Lulu safe. He always liked to say that life was the luck of the draw. But, Elizabeth knew that Lucky would feel responsible for what happened…..even though the accident was not his fault.

"Lucky meet me in the ER. I am with Lulu…..she needs you…..it's bad…"

His thoughts immediately went to Lulu….then to finding his parents, Tracy, Nikolas and Ethan. Thankfully Siobhan was at home with the boys. The adrenaline began pumping through his veins; moving his feet as if it were a race to the finish…to find Lulu. Lucky sprinted across the parking lot to the emergency room doors with a new determination that whatever Lulu was facing, he was going to be with her every precious moment.


End file.
